Bun in the oven
by Raxhelr5826
Summary: Viola and Duke's lives are going to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own She's the Man but I own my plot and future characters.**

It all came down to this, Viola waited for another 30 seconds, during these 30 seconds she couldn't help but think what would happen if the result was positive.

"PING"

Viola's timer went off indicating that it was time to look at the pregnancy test. Viola picked it up and looked at it. Positive it said positive, this can't be right, shaking her head, she looked again only to find that it was right and that she was now in fact PREGNANT.

Viola knew who the father was, it was her boyfriend of the year Duke, oh was he going to be happy.

Viola had only moved officially to Illyria two months ago and here she was pregnant with her brother's roommate's child. What was she going to do?

Viola knew she had to tell someone, she couldn't tell her mum, she would go all passive aggressive towards her, Sebastian didn't really seem like the right person to tell in this situation, he would probably go ballistic, after all the father was his roommate. The only people that came to mind were Kia and Yvonne, they were her best friends after all.

Kia POV:

I'm just hanging out with Yvonne, we're painting each other's nails when all of a sudden.

"PING"

My phone goes off. Yvonne asks me who it is but I can't reply, I'm shocked. Vi is Pregnant. It said it right there in big, bold letters. "Guys help me, I'm pregnant.


	2. Author's notes

Hey Guys, Sorry if you thought this was an update I've already got a lot of views not that many but it's a lot because this is my first fanfic. I will continue writing if I get another review. Thank you so much for reading and hopefully I will update really soon.

Raxhel5826


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the support and reviews and everything. I'm so happy with how everything has gone. You guys are the best. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time. I thought that it would really suck but after a couple of months of gathering ideas and really thinking, I know what I want to happen. Once again, I'm so sorry and I can't promise I will carry on writing but I will try to do as much as I can.**

 **Love you guys so much and thank you for the support; let's finally carry on with the story.**

 **Also I forgot to mention, I don't own She's the Man and I only own my plot and future characters.**

 **Raxhel xxx**

Kia's POV:

I stare at the screen, Viola was pregnant, was she serious? No, this had to be a prank, she can't be serious. I then remembered that Viola wouldn't lie about something that serious. Stuttering the words out I tell Yvonne the news. Letting out the words, Viola's pregnant. Yvonne just looks at me, holding her laughter in and then realises how serious I am. Gasping as she does so.

Yvonne's POV:

Kia's so stupid, trying to prank me and tell me that Viola is pregnant. I sometimes might be stupid but do they really think they can fool me. Idiots. I'm holding my laughter in and trying to go along with Kia's joke but she has a straight face. Damn that girl is good at trying to fool me. I decide that I can't hold my laughter in anymore and start laughing, but even though I am laughing Kia's face is still so straight. I then realise that she isn't joking and Viola really is pregnant. What has that girl done?

 **So sorry that I made the story so short but I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger, I will 100% update during the weekend so keep reading and thank you so much for all the reviews xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, Raxhel here, I know I said I was going to update during the weekend but I had some more free time, so I decided to do it now instead of planning of doing it during the weekend and forgetting. I hope you guys really enjoy, please review. Because I have updated two chapters recently I am looking for another 4 reviews in total to continue but I will probably continue even if you don't review because I feel so bad for not updating for nearly 6 months.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own she's the man and never will but I own my plot and future characters.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Raxhel**

After being confronted for about 2 hours by Yvonne and Kia, they really let me know how they felt, going on and on for hours about how irresponsible I had been and I all I could think about how Duke and Sebastian were going to react. My friends had gone ballistic and they had nothing to do with the making of the baby and weren't Duke's roommate, I couldn't even begin to imagine what Sebastian would do to Duke. Oh, yeah he would kill him. My life couldn't get any worse than this moment. Duke will hopefully not hate me and I literally pray that he won't do anything to Duke. Maybe this is for the best- okay, who am I kidding, this is horrible. Well I made the mistake so I guess I'm going to have to face my problems.

Kia's POV:

I'm trying to scream at Viola for being so stupid and all she's doing is looking into outer space, she doesn't deserve me and Yvonne irritating the crap out of her. She had just found out probably the worst news ever. We should stop lecturing and help her.

Yvonne's POV:

Kia gives me a nod and I immediately stop, realising that Viola is probably feeling like shit and we are just making her feel worse. Viola slowly looks up and she looks like she is about to cry and all me and Kia could do was hug her and apologise, we were sorry for everything we had said to her in the last two hours but I don't think any words could remove the pain that her pregnancy test had given her. Viola needed us and she told us how she felt and we rejected her. It's time we finally became the best friends Viola needed and wanted.

Viola's POV:

I can only sob, sob into Kia's arms. She lifts my head up and tells me that I have to tell Sebastian and Duke at some point and I decide that I need to tell him today, right now. I couldn't tell him over text. No, that was probably the worst idea. I had to tell him in person and as soon as possible. He was the father after all, I couldn't hide it forever. He had a right to know.


	5. Chapter 4

Hola! Mi amigos, I'm finally back time for another chapter x

Viola's POV:

I asked Duke to meet me at Cesario's; I knew that if I was going to tell him some life changing news, I had to tell him there. I approached the front doors of Cesario's gripping onto the doors for life. Then suddenly, my stomach flipped upside down, I felt butterflies delicately tying tight knots throughout my stomach and I thought I was going to collapse. I couldn't stop now, no I had already told Duke that I had some news, he would get suspicious if I didn't tell me. No this was it, I was going to tell him.

Viola walked into Cesario's and made contact with Duke, he was sitting at one of the tables, smiling at Viola. Viola slowly walked next to Duke and sat down; he gave her a kiss and Viola attempted to settle down.

Duke's POV:

I could sense something was wrong the minute Viola walked into the room, her face was flushed- extremely pink and she looked like she was going to throw up.

Duke placed his hands on Viola's,

"Are you alright?" Duke asked reluctantly.

"Yes," Viola croaked out. "Listen Duke, I need to tell you something,"

It was now or never, Viola knew she had to tell him.

"Viola, you can tell me anything, what's on your mind?" Duke persisted.

"Okay, here goes; Duke just remain calm, okay," Viola instructed

"Fine, I will now tell me the news," replied Duke feeling a little more worried.

"I'm pregnant Duke, and it's yours!" yelled Viola.

At long last, she had finally told Duke.

Hi Everyone, sorry for the short chapter but I had to end it on a cliffhanger. Thanks for reading x

Raxhel

xxx


End file.
